


Sandbox

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fantasy AU sandbox, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The sandbox for the Fantasy AU / list of ideas we have to play with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes may be added onto this as stories progress. This will generally reflect the google doc if you edit on there.

#  Q

  * Has magic, but tries to rely on engineering skills
    * The magic increases his skill though
    * He’s a Technomancer if one must use the term (Q is not fond of categorization)
    * Is actually more dangerous than the dragons
  * Prince, but illegitimate son
    * Only son of the last king, he grew up in the tower and was forgotten about when the monarch changed, most people thought he was dead, was seen as a threat to the throne for having magic
    * He used to sneak out and try to get away from the big scary dragon, but none of his disguises were able to fool Bond and his draconic nose for long. 
    * Now him and Bond are a rapid response unit for unusual threats to the realm
  * Frequently is very much done with the two dragons and threatens to turn them into kittens
    * Alec is especially cowed by this threat, Bond doesn't believe it would work on him as he is a natural born dragon
  * Black and green robes
    * The green is completely Bond’s idea. It brings out Q’s eyes. But instead of telling this to Q he made up and excuse about camouflage 
  * Naturally green eyes but they flare a bit brighter when doing magic (like in _Merlin_ )
    * This is one of the reasons Q has become proficient in tech, glowing eyes are never subtle
  * Has a flair for the dramatic
  * What about his hair? Maybe depending on his magic it could make his hair super static. Stick up more…which is why it’s always so soft and poofy and unruly
  * Q’s father, the King, had a one night fling with a woman who turned out to be a faerie. 
    * The Queen still loved him as her own since she was unable to give birth
    * The King feared his magic and wanted nothing to do with him, he kept trying to have another child, but nothing worked



#  Bond

  * Falls for Q, whom he has been guarding at behest of the old King, and helps him escape
  * Blue with gold accents
  * Can often be a bit too over protective of Q. He knows the wizard can take care of himself, but sometimes he can become distracted.
  * Had a dragoness once, but she was shot down in service (Tracy)
    * This was when he began guarding Q
  * The dragons had been bound to serve the royal house many monarchs ago, this used to be a mutual agreement, but the last few Kings were more fearful of the dragons or wanted to keep them as a slave



#  Alec

  * As a young man, Q had transfigured him into a dragon
    * Was a bit of a pyromaniac
  * Has gone a bit crazy with power and tries to attack Bond when their paths cross
    * It is only due to Q recognizing Alec and freezing them both mid-air and forces them to realise they can work together
  * Red with gold accents
    * Both dragons insist that they wear gold best



#  R

  * a wizard in training
  * Not quite human, maybe leave this ambiguous to the reader?
  * Q enjoys making up crazy backstories for her as the need arises. Tries to make them more ridiculous each time to see how far they can get before people are suspicious
  * Has rad horns



#  Felix

  * Cat, sassy sidekick, the voice of reason when everyone gets way too caught up with things or starts making crazy complicated plans
  * Is willing to pretend to be a normal cat for spying purposes, but demands rewards
  * Is scared of sharks



#  M

  * Queen
  * Saved from assassination attempt and pardons Q and Bond who end up working for her
  * Q’s aunt, sister of the old King
    * Gained throne via civil war
    * Is much more friendly towards magic than previous ruler, mostly because she sees ways it can be used for her own good
    * Still a bit wary that Q might want the throne, but Q is happy to remain a prince for quite some time yet



#  Tanner

  * Spymaster
  * Second son of a noble house
  * A small amount of magic that helps him to communicate with some animals, cats and ravens in particular



#  Eve

  * Commander of the army (after M)
  * First respected Lady Knight in many years
  * Specially in charge of the Royal guard: an all female order of elite Knights



**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone in the 00Q chat who has been so wonderful with brainstorming.


End file.
